


A Hiddlesworth Summer

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Showers, Smut, Summer Love, Young Chris, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth meet the summer after their first year in college.  They both work at a summer camp and are assigned to be roommates.  The two seem to hit it off, but more than just a friendship seems to be developing ;).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting to Know You

“Where the fuck is this damn camp?” Chris thought aloud. He had been driving for two hours now and the camp was nowhere in sight.  He finally saw the sign, _Camp Blood Rush 20 miles_.  There was a dirt road winding up a mountain, and Chris was thankful for his four wheel drive. 

It was the beginning of summer and Chris’s parents had made him get a job.  He had been offered a lifeguard position at the camp.  The pay was decent and he would also get to spend the whole summer away from his parents.  Chris’s family was loving, but sometimes they were a little too much.  Especially his brother Liam. Chris had just completed his first semester at college and realized he loved the freedom of being on his own without his family constantly beside him.

Chris finally reached the entrance to the camp.  It was nothing much, a few cabins with a mess hall.  There was a dock with row boats, a kayak, and a wooden life guard’s chair.  He could see two shower areas, one for girls and one for boys.  And there was a sign for the amphitheater that was further down the road.  All in all it was a generic outdoors camp in the middle of the Virginia Mountains.

 

Chris went to the biggest cabin to check in.  At the front desk there was a pretty girl about his age.  She was blonde with a pixie cut that looked a little boyish for his taste, but she was still attractive none the less.  However, when she began to speak any thought of her being cute quickly fled his mind.

“I see you’re here early,” she pointed out in a very shrill voice.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure how long it would take, so I left a little early,” Chris responded, trying not to cringe at her voice.

“Oh my god is that an Australian accent?! That is so cool!” dear God this girl squawked like a fucking bird of prey.

Chris responded with a “yeah” and quickly asked her where he was staying.

“What’s your name honey?” she asked with a tempting smile. Oh dear this bitch was desperate.

“Chris Hemsworth.”

“Ok let’s see, you will be staying in cabin number 18, and it says here that you will have a roommate.”

A roommate?  Chris was a little disappointed that he would have to spend the whole summer with little privacy, but it’s better than what most of the campers had to endure.

“You’re lucky, I have to be all alone in my cabin,” she teased.  She did not just say that.

Chris gave an uncomfortable smile and quickly left the cabin.

“My name is Elsa, so if you need anything else just ask!” she called.

How about a restraining order? Chris thought with a smug smile.

Cabin 18 was the cabin furthest from the main building, and it was a bit secluded.  Chris walked up to the door and heard singing inside.  It wasn’t too bad, but the guy clearly wasn’t a professional.  Chris opened the door and saw a young man maybe a year older making his bed.  He was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Chris, thin, and had blonde curls at the top of his head.  He was belting “Stand by Me” when he turned around and gave a startled gasp as his blue eyes widened.

 

“Oh fuck!” the man yelped.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, mate” Chris responded, trying to suppress a chuckle.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you come in.  I’m Tom, Tom Hiddleston.” Tom managed to get out before a blush started to creep into his fair cheeks. He spoke very well and had a distinct British accent.

The sight of Tom being flustered sent a warm rush to the pit of Chris’s stomach, but Chris quickly pushed it away, thinking maybe he was just feeling weird from his long drive.

“I’m Chris Hemsworth.  I guess I’m your roommate.”

“It appears so.  Please let me know if there is anything different you want done with the room.  I just laid my stuff out, but I can move it if you wish.”

“Nah it’s not a problem mate.”

Chris quickly surveyed Tom’s stuff.  It was obvious that this guy didn’t realize what messy was.  His clothes were already hung perfectly in the closest, with his shoes placed neatly at the end of his bed.  He had a neat stack of books on his dresser and he had hung up a poster from a Shakespeare play that Chris had never heard of.  By the door was a shower bag with a few products in it and a pair of flip-flops.

Chris threw his duffle bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed.  He was exhausted and figured he would un-pack later.  He turned his face towards Tom who had finished unpacking and was now sitting on his bed holding a book.

“So what’s your job here, mate?” Chris inquired.

Tom looked up with big blue eyes and quickly smiled. “I am a counselor for cabin number 3.”

“So what do you do each day?”

“I basically lead the kids to whatever activity they are supposed to be doing, and I’m there in case any of them need someone to talk to.  So what is your job at the camp?”

“I’m a lifeguard, I spend basically all day at the lake.”

“Oh nice, you’ll probably get a great tan!”

“That is a perk isn’t it?” Chris responded with a quick wink.  “Well I’m going to take a quick nap, I’m exhausted.”

“Oh okay, I’ll try to keep quiet.” Damn this guy was so polite.  Chris welcomed it though, anything was better than the abrasive chick at the front desk.

 

 

Tom put the book he was reading down.  He could hear the influx of middle school children coming into the camp.  It was getting a bit late and it would be time for dinner soon, and then he would have to meet his cabin.  Tom quickly glanced at Chris who had begun to snore as soon as he fell asleep.  He was certainly something.  He was tall with a strong build.  He had blonde hair and the bluest eyes that Tom had ever seen.  Before Tom could contemplate his roommate further the dinner bell rang, and he could hear all the kids rush to the dining hall.  Tom walked over to Chris and tapped him on the shoulder.  Chris rolled over and captured Tom’s hand in between his head and shoulder.  Tom froze unsure what to do, a blush rising up his neck.  His stomach did a quick flutter.  He decided it was best to just yank his hand away.  Chris stirred and opened his crystal eyes.

 

“It’s dinner time and I thought we could eat together” Tom blurted not doing a great job of hiding his embarrassment.

“Oh, sure mate sounds good” Chris replied with a sleepy smile.

They quickly made their way to the dining hall.  Tom crinkled his nose at the stench and waited for an old lady to put a sloppy joe on his tray.  They sat down at a table near some of the other counselors.  Tom picked at his food wondering if he would be able to stomach his dinner.  Chris on the other hand had scarfed down half of his sloppy joe already.  Tom hoped this wasn’t how all the meals were going to be, because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to last the summer.

Tom was stirred out of his thoughts by the sound of Chris’s voice.  “Sorry what was that again?”

“Is this your first time at this camp?” Chris restated.

“Well it is my first time as a counselor.  I used to go when I was in middle school. You?”

“It’s my first time being here.  I heard about the job opportunity from a friend and decided to apply. I figured it was a good way to make money and not be around my family too much.”

“Is your family alright?” Tom inquired, genuinely interested about his roommate.

“Oh yeah they’re great, they are just a bit much sometimes, and my brothers can be a pain sometimes.”

“I wouldn’t know, I only have a sister” Tom replied.

Tom and Chris continued to talk for the rest of dinner.  Tom realized that Chris was a pretty cool guy.  He had done about every sport imaginable, and was going to college with an undeclared major.  Chris had a much larger family than Tom, and even though Chris complained about them, Tom could tell by a light in Chris’s eye that he truly loved his family.

 

Chris was having a great time getting to know Tom.  Tom had a sister whom he fondly talked of and a pretty decent home life.  Tom was going to school to become an actor, and by how animated Tom was when he spoke, Chris could see why.  Though Chris was not a huge fan of Shakespeare, he really enjoyed listening to Tom talk about it.  Tom would get this incredible grin, and his eyes would sparkle whenever he talked about his favorite playwright.  This guy had such charisma that it made Chris feel a small flame deep in his stomach. 

The bell that signaled the end of dinner rang while the boys were in mid conversation.

“Well I gotta go introduce myself to my cabin and make sure they are all settled in for the night” Tom explained to Chris.

“Oh yeah, yeah sure.  I’ll be at our cabin”

“See you later then.”

Chris watched Tom leave and wished that he could have gone too.  He was having such a fun time that he didn’t want it to end.  Now he was going to be alone and bored for the rest of the night. 

Chris put his tray up and made the short walk back to his cabin.  He decided to unpack his things since he had the time.  Usually he would just dump all his shit out and grab whatever he needed when he needed it, but he actually found himself putting his things neatly away.  He tried to convince himself otherwise, but deep down he knew it was because he didn’t want Tom to think that he was messy or careless.  Chris hopped on his now made bed and decided to call his mom to let her know how he was doing.  After an hour of what seemed like a never ending bombardment of questions from his mom, Chris said goodbye and began to nod off.

 

Tom walked into the cabin causing Chris to stir in his bed.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Tom apologized.

“No it’s all right mate, I wasn’t in a deep sleep or anything.  How is your cabin?”

“Oh they are great kids, well mostly.” Tom replied.  He proceeded to tell Chris about the one problem child in the cabin.  He was an 8th grader, highly disrespectful, and always making a scene and being an annoyance.

“What’s this guy’s name?” Chris inquired.

“Benedict.  What kind of a name is that?”

“That’s setting your kid up for failure right there” Chris chuckled.

“Yeah. Well I’m gonna hit the sack.”

“Sounds good.”

 

The next day was extremely hot and sunny. The sky was a perfect blue and there was not a single cloud present to threaten rain. It was a perfect day for lifeguarding.  Chris looked around at the kids at the lake.  Every cabin had certain times they were to come to the water, and they participated in one of three scheduled activities: kayaking, swim racing, or free play.  Today, there was a girl’s cabin that was swimming against a boy’s.  As to be expected the dynamics of middle school relationships were already playing out.  Boys pushing girls into the water, girls trying to splash the boys they thought were cute.  Chris chuckled, glad to be done with that juvenile part of his life.

 

Chris looked at the schedule posted to his lifeguard’s chair.  He was disappointed to see that cabin 3 would not be visiting the lake for two more days.  Chris had gotten to sit with Tom at breakfast and found that he really enjoyed his company.  Tom was entertaining, and Chris was getting bored with his own thoughts.  The day drug on and Chris looked forward to dinner, not only because he was starving, but he was looking forward to Tom’s company.

 

 

Tom wiped the sweat from his forehead.  He could feel the warm sun soaking into his skin, and the cool breeze gently caressing his face.  It was finally his cabin’s day at the lake, and everyone seemed to be having a great time.  He glanced over at the life guards chair and saw Chris.  His body had already gotten a bit of tan from sitting in the sun for the past few days.  His blonde hair was pulled away from his face exposing his strong jaw.  But what Tom really noticed was the strong build of Chris’s body.  He had nicely defined abs, and his arms were muscular smooth.  Tom felt a strange feeling overcome him that he had never felt before, and he quickly turned away for fear that someone may see the blush steadily rising to his cheeks.

 

 

Chris couldn’t help but watch Tom.  The guy was pretty pale, and he was definitely skinny, but he had some muscle tone to him.  His body was long and lean, and Chris wondered what it might feel like. _Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from?_  

 

 

“Well from the way your mouth was hanging open, I’m guessing you like what you see?” a shrill voice said, shaking Chris from his present thoughts.

“Oh, umm” is all Chris could get out.  While he was looking at Tom, he didn’t notice Elsa walking towards him.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind” she flirted.  She was wearing a revealing bikini that was definitely not appropriate for a middle school camp.  She continued to talk to Chris, but he only half listened to her.  She was nice, but he still found her irritating.  Chris looked over at Tom and found Tom looking right back.  Chris felt a slight blush at his cheeks.  For some reason, he was embarrassed that Tom saw him talking with the scantily dressed Elsa.

“Well I have to get back to work, but you should come see me on your break” Elsa said.  She turned around, and as she was leaving Tom walked over to Chris.

“How’s it going mate?” Chris greeted.

“Pretty good.  You?”

“Better now that she left.”

“Oh, you aren’t in to her?” Tom’s eyebrows rose a bit.

“Oh fuck no man.  She just doesn’t seem to leave me alone.”

“Oh, I see” Tom replied with a small smile at his lips.

Tom and Chris continued to talk.  The eruption of laughter that came from the two would occasionally cause the members of Cabin 3 to turn their heads.  Chris could tell this was going to be an enjoyable summer.


	2. A Physical Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris must confront their romantic feelings (and physical desires) for each other.

The first month of Tom’s three months at the camp was over.  His cabin of kids was leaving today, and tomorrow a new wave of campers were going to come in.  Tom had gotten very close to Chris over the past month.  They had met and become friends with the other counselors and workers, but they still spent their meals together, and of course still shared the same cabin.  Tom noticed that Chris had gotten a lot more playful with him.  They would playfully hit each other in the arm, or sometimes even greet each other with a hug.  On very rare occasions, Chris would grab Tom by the back of the neck when he was disclosing a secret or an inside joke they shared.  Tom grew to enjoy and even anticipate these moments of contact.  It would light a small flame deep in his stomach, and he would become overwhelmed with an immense happiness. _What could this be?_   Tom always knew he wasn’t really attracted to women, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit he was gay.  He also worried how this would affect his relationship with his new best friend and roommate for the next two months.  Tom decided it was best to push these feelings aside and just have fun this summer.

 

 

“Look what I got here mate” Chris said to Tom.  They were both seated on their beds.  The camp was especially quiet due to the lack of campers.  Tom looked up from the novel he was reading.

“What is it, Chris?”

“How about you and me pop open these babies and have a small party?”  Chris brought a twelve pack of beer out from under his bed.  He had kept it under his bed for the past month waiting for a good time to drink it.

“Chris!” Tom scolded. “Not only is alcohol not allowed on the premises, but we are underage!”

“C’mon mate it’ll be fun, plus there aren’t even any campers.” Chris stared at Tom, hoping he would give in.

“Okay fine, but I’m only drinking one!”

As it turned out, one was all it took for Tom to get a buzz.  Chris drank a few before he started to feel it, but soon he was laughing and giggling right along with Tom.  The two spent about an hour telling jokes and laughing at basically anything.  Soon they found themselves in one bed leaning against eachother giggling about something.  Chris decided it would be funny to grab Tom’s novel off the bed stand and threaten to do unspeakable things to it.

“Chris, give it back!” Tom giggled, knowing his favorite book was in no real danger.

“Well why don’t you make me?” Chris teased.

Tom tackled Chris onto the bed and reached for his book.  The two wrestled for a bit laughing as Tom stretched his arm to try and retrieve the book.  Tom’s knee gave way, and his body fell onto Chris’s putting their faces extremely close together.   Tom’s eyes widened and Chris’s breathing grew rapid.  For the longest time each boy simple held the other’s blue eyed gaze.  The cabin grew deafeningly quiet, and the only sounds were unsteady breaths and pounding hearts.  He didn’t know how it happened, but suddenly Tom felt Chris’s lips on his.  The kiss was soft and light but it sent electrical pulses raging through Tom’s body.  Then out of nowhere, he was on the floor in throbbing pain.

 

 

Chris didn’t know what to do.  He was scared, excited, unsure, ecstatic, and confused all at once.  He had to get Tom off him, so he reacted and punched him so hard that Tom fell off the floor.

“Get the fuck off me!” Chris yelled.

Tom’s only response was a whimper as he held his eye where he had been punched.

“What are you some kind of fag?  Jesus Christ mate!”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened” Tom stammered, tears gathering in the eye he wasn’t covering.

“Stay the fuck away from me, got it?” Chris threatened.  He stormed out of the cabin, tripping over tree roots and his own feet.  He was still intoxicated, but instead of the happy buzz, he just felt a pounding in his head.  _What the hell was that?_ He stumbled to the showers and turned on the cold water.  He just stood under it, still clothed, trying to make sense of what happened.  _Am I gay?  No, no you’re not._ But then again, Chris could never remember being very happy with any of his previous girlfriends.  Perhaps it wasn’t their faults the relationship never lasted long like he previously thought.  _Did I enjoy it?_ Chris didn’t want to think about it at that moment.  Honestly, he was too afraid of what his answer might be.  _Why the fuck would Tom try to kiss me?_   But the more Chris thought about it, the more he realized he had initiated the kiss.  But why?  _Because I’ve been wanting that kiss to happen for the past month._ Because deep down Chris knew the kiss wasn’t Tom’s fault, and he knew he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it.  That kiss was something Chris had never experienced.  It felt like his whole essence burst at the seams.  Like there was a fire deep within him that was raging, begging to be fueled even more.  He had never felt so happy, so alive, so free. _But I’m not gay!_ Chris tried to rationalize with himself.  He knew gay guys and they were always loud and flamboyant. He certainly wasn’t like them, but neither was Tom.  And yet here he was just having kissed a boy.  His mind was racing and he felt as if he might cry.  Chris hadn’t cried since he was in Middle School, and this was all getting to be too much for him. 

Chris turned off the shower and went outside.  The night was so hot that his clothes would dry soon enough.  He found himself wandering around the camp in the dark.  He took a walk in the woods, his mind numb from trying to figure out his feelings.  He needed to talk to someone, but he certainly couldn’t face Tom, not yet anyway.  Hesitantly he took out his phone and dialed up his home number.

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered.

“Hey Mom” Chris responded quietly.

“Chris, honey? Are you ok? Do you know it’s past midnight?”

Oh, Chris didn’t realize how long it had been since he left the cabin.  He must have been walking around for three hours now.

“I’m sorry mom, I just really needed someone to talk to.  I’m so scared and confused” Chris was choking back sobs.

“Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I- um, I don’t know what to do.  You know how I told you about Tom? Well he and I, well” Chris didn’t think he could do this.  He suddenly regretted calling.

“Go on Chris, you can do it” his mom urged.

“I kissed him, and I’m scared because I liked it.”

“Oh, well then what’s the problem?”

“Wait, what? Did you hear what I said mom?”

“I heard what you said honey.  You said you liked it.  All I’ve been hearing about when you call me is how great this boy is.  Sure, I’m a little shocked, but he sounds like he makes you happy.”

“You don’t care that I might be- be” Chris wasn’t sure he could say it.

“Be gay? Sweetie, you are my son. I don’t care if you like boys or girls as long as you’re happy.  This doesn’t change or define who you are Chris; you are still the same sweet, intelligent boy that I have known all these years.”

Chris took a deep breath.  He was relieved and his mind felt clearer.

“Thanks mom.” He said with a shaky breath.

“I love you, no matter what.  You know that right?”

“Yes. I do”

“Good.  Now it sounds like you have some things to think about, and I think you should talk to Tom.  Just know that I accept you for who you are. You should do the same.”

“I love you mom.”  Chris hung up the phone.

  _So am I gay?_ “Well, I’m certainly not straight” Chris thought aloud. _Well now what are you going to do?_ Chris was scared.  This was all so new, but deep down it felt right. He would have to talk to Tom about this.  It was so much to take in.  So much was changing, but he knew above everything, the only thing he truly wanted to do, was be with Tom.

 

Tom jumped as he heard a knock on the door.  He hadn’t been able to go to sleep and had ended up pacing around the room for hours.  His cheeks were now stained with the tears, and his eye had become dark and bruised.  What was he going to do?  Tom had already known that he had feelings for Chris, but now he was worried that Chris wouldn’t even want him as a friend.  He was nervous to answer it, hoping it would be Chris, but then desperately hoping that it would be anyone but him.

He heard a second knock.

“Hey, can I come in?” The Australian accent was undeniable; it was his roommate.

“It’s your room too, you know” Tom meekly stated.

Chris slowly opened the door and stepped carefully inside.  Tom had never seen the boy look so unsure, so awkward.

“I didn’t think you’d care to see me, I wouldn’t want to.”

Tom could only stare at him, uncertainty in his eyes.

Chris proceeded, “How’s that eye?”

“It smarts a bit, but I figure I’ll live” Tom replied with a weak attempt at a smile.

“Look Tom, I think we need to talk.”

“Okay” Tom said, anticipating that this conversation would only end in hurt feelings and an undeniable awkwardness with his new friend.

“Mate, I’m really sorry about the way I reacted.  It was uncool and unnecessary.

“It’s fine, I understand.”

“No, it’s not fine! You don’t treat people you care about like that”

Tom raised his eyes from the floorboards he had been staring at. “What do you mean?”

“God Tom, are you really gonna make me say it? I have feelings for you.  I know that kiss wasn’t your fault.”  A deep blush began to rise up Chris’s neck into his face.

“The why did you punch me?” Tom inquired.  His heart was pounding against his chest so hard he was certain his whole body was moving.

“Because I was scared Tom.  I was afraid to accept that I had feelings for another guy, even though deep down, I knew all along that I liked you. Tom I’m so sorry, can you forgive me?”

Tom took a deep breath. A million thoughts were racing through his mind.  He slowly walked forward towards Chris.  With shaking hands he grabbed Chris’s and held them.  For fear that he might get too emotional if he said too much, Tom only whispered, “There is nothing to forgive.”

Chris visibly relaxed and offered Tom a wide grin, the pair just stood there holding hands, each wondering what the next few months might hold.

 

 

The next week did not turn out the way Tom thought it would.  He had barely gotten to see Chris due to his involvement with the new set of campers.  Three of the boys in his cabin were incredibly homesick, and they required Tom’s attention throughout the entire day.  He had to sit with them at meals, and stay late at night to help them get to sleep.  By the time he would get back to his own room, Chris would be passed out.  Tom was getting frustrated not be able to talk to Chris.  They had agreed that both wanted to try this out, but that would be difficult if they never actually interacted.

Chris was glad for a little space from Tom.  It gave him time to figure things out in his own head. But after a few days, Chris really started to miss Tom.  Sure they said a few things in passing, and they would offer each other secret smiles from across the dining hall, but it was nothing like the quality time that Chris had become accustomed to.  He really wanted to kiss Tom again.  To feel the warmth of Tom’s body radiating against his, to be able to get to know Tom more intimately.  He desired to know how Tom’s body felt under his hands, the noises he might make, or the things he might say if they could only become physical.  The anticipation was almost maddening, Chris decided to text Tom.  He wasn’t really expecting an answer because Tom took his job very seriously and rarely ever checked his phone while he was with his cabin.  But Chris had to do something.

 **Hey mate.** Chris typed.  To his surprise a message came back within a few minutes.

_Hello Chris_ _J How are you?_

**Good, thinking about you actually…** Chris hoped this didn’t sound too sappy.

_I’m thinking about you too.  I miss getting to spend time with you._

Chris felt his heart flutter with the knowledge that Tom felt the same.

**Are the kids doing any better with their homesickness?**

_Yes actually! They don’t seem to need my constant attention anymore.  That’s why I’ve been able to text you._

**That’s great! Do you think they’ll need you at night anymore?** Chris sent the message, praying that Tom would respond with good news.

_The kids have told me they want to try to go to bed on their own tonight.  So I’ll be able to get back to our cabin at a decent hour._

**That’s great! I feel like I haven’t really seen you in ages.**

_Well tonight, I’ll be all yours ;)_ Chris felt a blush spread across his entire face, and a surge of excitement below his waist.  Did Tom want Chris as much as he wanted Tom?

 **I can’t wait ;)** For the rest of the day, all Chris could think about was what was going to happen later that night.

 

Tom walked through the door of the cabin later that night.  He had a long day, but couldn’t wait to see Chris.  There was a nervous excitement pulsing in his stomach, and he couldn’t seem to get a big enough breath. 

“Hey mate” Chris greeted.  He was seated on the bed, playing some game on his phone.

“Hey Chris!” Tom responded.  He flopped down on his bed.  He and Chris talked for a while about how their day was.  They caught up on what had been going on with the other in the past week, and it felt as if nothing had changed between them.

“So I uh, I missed you Tom” Chris stated as he got up from his bed and sat next to Tom.  Tom could feel a heat steadily rising through his body, and he secretly hoped Chris wouldn’t notice that his face was turning red.

“I missed you too Chris” Tom replied quietly.  He wasn’t really sure what to do.

“So now what?” Chris flirted with a wink of his eye.

Tom’s breath hitched and he blurted out, “I know earlier today I may have sounded confident and flirtatious, but that was only because you weren’t in front of me.” Tom knew this was lame, but he couldn’t stop. “I’m actually not really sure what to do now, and I don’t want to mess this up and…” Tom could feel himself rambling now.

Chris suddenly grabbed the back of Tom’s neck with one hand, and put a finger over Tom’s lips with the other. “You talk too much” Chris chuckled.

 

Chris leaned in and gave Tom a swift but firm kiss.  As Chris pulled away he could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage.  The pair just sat there gazing into each other’s eyes.  Chris could read the want and need in Tom’s face that reflected his own.  The electricity between them seemed to grow and the chemistry was so undeniable it was almost palpable.  Tom took a deep breath and slowly raised his slender fingers to touch Chris’s face.  He gave a small smile and pressed his mouth against Chris’s.  Tom could feel Chris’s smile against his lips and both were able to relax and melt into the kiss.

Chris deepened the kiss and softly tugged at Tom’s bottom lip, causing Tom to admit a soft moan.  Chris slid his tongue between Tom’s parted lips, and he reveled in the warmth of Tom’s mouth.  Chris gently pushed Tom down on to the bed until he was laying under Chris’s body.  Chris loved the feeling of Tom’s body underneath him, but he was careful not to put his full weight onto the thinner boy.

Tom nipped and licked along Chris’s jawline and stopped to tug on Chris’s ear.  Chris let a deep groan escape from his throat that caused Tom’s cock to become harder.  Tom wanted to know what Chris’s muscles felt like under his hands.  He tentatively slipped his hand under Chris’s shirt, lightly fingering his abs.  Chris sensed what Tom wanted and sad up, straddling Tom’s body.  He pulled his shirt over his head and laughed as he saw Tom’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush a deep shade of pink.  He grabbed the bottom of Tom’s shirt and slowly pulled it up over the boy’s head.  The sight of Tom’s smooth lean body was enough to get Chris’s cock to harden.  Chris leaned down to kiss Tom again, and to his surprise Tom grabbed his waist to flip him over.  The boy was stronger than he looked, and now he was straddling Chris.  Both boys could feel the others excitement through their jeans, which only caused them both to get harder.  Tom leaned in and ran his tongue along Chris’s lip.  He began to lightly bite and suck down Chris’s neck and along his clavicle.

Chris grinned at the thought of Tom marking him with hickeys, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Elsa’s face when she realized he belonged to someone else.  Chris ran his hands down Tom’s back and grabbed Tom’s perfect ass.  He loved the little gasp that this action caused Tom to make.  He put his hands on Tom’s waist and brought his own waist up to meet Tom’s erection with his own.  Both boys let out a pleasured moan as they rubbed their lengths against each other.  Chris slowly sat up and put his arms around Tom’s body.  He moved one of his hands to Tom’s front and slowly slid it under Tom’s jeans.  Tom’s breathing hitched and he pulled away.

“Chris, I’m sorry really, I just don’t think I’m ready for that” Tom confessed, worry showing in his face.

“Shh, it’s ok, I understand.”  Chris gave Tom and understanding smile.  “You are so amazing” he added.

Tom gave a sigh of relief and leaned his head into the crook of Chris’s neck.  He nuzzled into Chris, all the while breathing in his sweet scent.  Chris carefully leaned himself and Tom down on the bed.  They lay there together, Tom nuzzling into Chris, and Chris comfortingly rubbing his hands along Tom’s body.

 

“Goodnight, darling” Tom whispered.

“Goodnight Tom” Chris replied as he smiled at his new pet name.  He felt his eyes get heavy as he listened to Tom’s steady breathing.  He quickly fell asleep as he felt the warmth of Tom’s body radiating over him.  He wanted more than just to make out with Tom, but for now, everything was perfect.

 

The next two weeks were the best Tom had ever experienced. Now that the kids in his cabin had gotten over their homesickness they were really fun to be around.  He got to see Chris at meals and talk and laugh with him.  But the best times were at night.  He loved being intimate with Chris, and he hadn’t slept alone in bed since the first night they fell asleep together.  Tom was becoming so comfortable around Chris, and he wanted them to go farther, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up.  He feared that he may have made it an awkward topic when he had made Chris stop the night they had first made out.  Chris was so sweet though that he never pushed Tom to move farther, but now Tom desperately wanted it and honestly, he was becoming rather horny.  He seized his opportunity one day while his cabin was at archery practice.

Tom’s phone buzzed and he grinned when he saw that it was a message from Chris.

**Hey mate** **J what’s up?**

_Hello, darling. I’m at archery practice with my cabin. You?_

**Just got done with work.**

_So soon?_

**Yeah no one else is scheduled for the lake today, so I got off early and I’m heading to take a shower.**

_But it’s the middle of the day.  Why take a shower now?_

**Because it will be empty, and I can take all the time I want.**

_Is that so?_ Tom shoved his phone back in his pocket.  The archery class would go on for another forty minutes, and he didn’t actually need to be there.  He usually stayed because he enjoyed watching his cabin improve their skills, but he had other things on his mind today.  He quietly told the archery teacher that he would be back before the lesson was over, and he headed over to the showers.

Chris had just turned on the water and taken off his shirt when he heard the door to the showers open.  Chris saw Tom walk in and tried to suppress the excitement in his stomach.  He had noticed that Tom was getting a little braver and more flirtatious over the past few days, and he was hoping that Tom wasn’t here to just take a shower.  Tom stood in front of Chris’s stall and leaned against the frame.

“Hello darling” Tom seductively cooed.

Chris could only grin as he grabbed Tom by the hips and pulled him into the shower, not caring if Tom’s clothes got wet.  Tom didn’t seem to mind either, because he slammed his lips into Chris’s and hungrily let his tongue explore Chris’s mouth.  Chris could feel Tom’s long fingers intertwine themselves into Chris’s hair.  Chris could already feel himself become aroused.  He hands flew to Tom’s now wet shirt as he yanked it off of Tom’s body.  Chris stood back for a second to admire the boy in front of him.

“You are so beautiful” he complimented tenderly.

Tom leaned into Chris and whispered in his ear, “and you are perfect darling.”

 

Chris tentatively reached his hand down to Tom’s crotch, and was surprised to find that Tom was already hard.  He looked into to Tom’s eyes, searching for clues that Tom was uncomfortable.  Tom gazed back at him; his curls now damp on his head, his blonde hair now dark.  Tom smiled and breathed, “Yes, please.”

That was all Chris needed.  He grabbed Tom’s jeans and underwear and pulled them down in one swoop.  Tom stood naked before Chris, his erection long and ready.  Chris had never seen Tom completely naked before, and the sight made him catch his breath.  He gave Tom a soft kiss and then wrapped his large hand around Tom’s impressive length.  He heard Tom gasp; he was so ready for this.  Chris began to pump his hand along Tom’s cock; the very act causing himself to become hard.  Tom was biting down on his bottom lip trying to suppress a whimper.  Chris flicked his thumb over the tip of Tom’s dick. “Fuck, Chris” Tom hissed.  Chris continued to stoke Tom’s length, and Tom couldn’t help but buck into Chris’s large hand.  Chris used his other hand to cup and massage Tom’s balls.

Tom dug his fingers into Chris’s shoulders for support.  This felt so good, and he could feel himself climbing higher and higher.  He was letting out sounds that he normally would have been embarrassed by, but he didn’t care around Chris.  He was in the moment and all that mattered was the two of them together.  Chris continued to jerk him off, and Tom’s head flung back in pure ecstasy.  He felt his legs growing weak and he was on the brink.  “Cum for me babe” Chris coaxed.

The sound of Chris’s voice was Tom’s undoing.  His body seemed to combust as he came into Chris’s hand.  He yelled Chris’s name and fell forward into Chris’s arms.  Chris had never seen the normally composed boy become so undone.  They both stood there for a minute, allowing the shower to run over them.  Chris felt Tom’s pants against his neck, and Tom slowly lifted his head to meet Chris’s gaze.  There was spark in Tom’s eye and a sly, almost carnal, like quality to his smile.  He looked down at Chris’s soaked shorts where his erection was straining against the fabric.

“Allow me, darling” Tom said seductively.  Chris expected Tom to jerk him off, but was surprised to see Tom get down on his knees.  Chris’s breathing became rapid and excited, anticipating what Tom was about to perform.

Tom yanked down Chris’s shorts, freeing his erection.  He surveyed Chris’s wet, naked body.  His skin was tan, his muscles perfect, and his cock impressively large.

“You’re breathtaking” Tom whispered.  He started by kissing the inside of Chris’s thigh, working his way up to his hips and across his abdomen.  He gave an experimental lick across the head of Chris’s cock.  Chris emitted a pleased moan, making Tom smile.  He put his hands around Chris’s waist and put his mouth over Chris’s length.

Chris had to lean against the wall to keep his balance.  Tom began to suck and hollow out his cheeks.  He carefully and gently grazed his teeth along the underside of Chris’s cock.  This caused Chris to emit a hiss of pleasure and he grabbed the back of Tom’s hair, interweaving his fingers in the other boy’s curls.

Tom took Chris’s length deeper in his mouth until Tom was deep throating him.  He gagged a little but forced himself to keep going.  “Oh fuck yes, Tom!” Chris encouraged.  His body began to react and his hips bucked as he grinded into Tom’s mouth.  Tom continued to suck and lick his hands squeezing at Chris’s ass.  Chris felt his orgasm building up inside him.  “Shit babe, I’m gonna cum!” Chris gasped.  Chris could see Tom’s mouth raise into a small smile around his cock.  He couldn’t take it anymore, and he let himself release, his entire essence bursting in pleasure with Tom’s name on his lips.

Tom felt Chris cum in his mouth, hot and bitter.  Tom swallowed it; he didn’t enjoy the taste very much, but he didn’t care.  He stood up and nuzzled his face against Chris’s under the running water.  The light beating of the water had a soothing effect on the pair and they just stood there together for the longest time. 

“I have to get going” Tom sighed.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” Chris pleaded.

“I promised that I would be back before the lesson was over, and I seem to be in need of some dry clothes.”

Chris chuckled, “Well I think you look great without them.”

Tom looked at him in mock disapproval, “Chris! I would never dream of being so indecent.”

Chris gave him a wide smile. “Well at least take my towel, I wouldn’t want you walking back to our cabin in wet clothes.”

Tom gave him a Chris a quick goodbye kiss and wrapped the towel around his waist.

“I’ll see you soon, Chris.”

“I can’t wait” Chris replied with a lusty wink.


	3. It Finally Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Tom decide to take their physical relationship to the next level.

It was nearing the end of the second wave of campers. In a few more days they would leave, and the last group would come. Tom and Chris had been getting along great, making out and fooling around every chance they got. The idea that they could be caught made it even more exciting. Tom and Chris were sitting together at lunch as usual.  
“What’s that?” Chris teased.   
“What?” Tom looked up from his food. He saw that Chris was pointing to the hickey on his neck. “You know very well what that is” Tom replied, pretending to be annoyed.  
“Well, did you enjoy getting it?”  
Tom cracked a grin. “Why Chris, you know I don’t kiss and tell.”  
Tom’s comment caused the pair to erupt into laughter.  
“Now what on Earth has got you boys laughing so hard?” a shrill voice interrupted.  
Elsa was walking towards them. She sidled up to Chris, leaning her arms on their table.  
“Oh Tom just said something funny” Chris responded disinterested.  
Elsa glanced at Tom, his hickeys catching her eye. “Who are those from?” she teased.  
Tom’s face grew a deep shade of scarlet and he looked nervously at the table. “Umm, just a girl” he was never a good liar.  
“I bet it was Rachel” Elsa prompted.  
Chris saw that Tom was clearly drowning and jumped in. “You’re wasting your breath Elsa, he refuses to tell me. Let’s just let him have his secret.”  
“Oh fine, whatever you say Chris” Elsa pouted.  
Tom couldn’t explain it, but when Elsa said Chris’s name, his jaw clenched and he felt a glare come over his face. He had never been jealous before, but he was beginning to suspect that must be what he was feeling. The whole lunch he watched Elsa bat her eyes at Chris. His Chris! She would slyly put her hands on Chris’s or lightly touch his arm. Tom couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I’ll see you later” he said, almost in a growl as he got up from the table.  
“Are you alright, mate?” Chris said, real concern in his voice.  
“Suddenly lost my appetite” Tom muttered.  
Tom practically stormed out of the dining hall. He went into the bathrooms to calm himself down. His stomach was hurting and his breathing grew rapid. Why was he reacting like this? Why are you being such a spaz? Tom questioned himself. Well, Elsa seemed pretty, and Chris had never officially come out as gay. What if he was bi? Tom didn’t really care what Chris was, but he certainly didn’t want to lose him to Elsa. It’s not like you two are even together. This may just be a fling. But Tom didn’t want it to just be a fling. He had deep feelings for Chris that he had never felt for anyone else. Tom’s eyes began to tear up as he thought of not being with Chris anymore.  
Tom heard the bathroom door open suddenly.   
“Tom? Mate, are you ok?” Chris asked concerned.  
Tom leaned against the wall, and took a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’m fine” he managed unconvincingly.  
“You know I don’t have any feelings for Elsa right?”  
“How did you know that’s what made me leave?”  
“I saw it in your eyes” Chris chuckled. “You had a very protective demeanor, it was pretty sexy actually.”  
“Chris please, this isn’t the time for jokes.”  
“I know, sorry. Did you really think I liked Elsa? Tom I lo- like you. She’s not really my type. I thought that was pretty obvious.”  
“Well, you never said that you were officially gay. And it’s not like you have any commitment to me if you wanted Elsa.”  
“Tom!” Chris snapped. “I am committed to you! I love everything about you; you’re my fucking boyfriend for Christ’s sake!”  
“I am?”  
Chris realized he had never actually discussed this with Tom. He just assumed that’s what they were after all their intimate acts together. A pink color crept into his face. “Oh well, I thought it was kinda obvious, you know? I mean, do you want to be my boyfriend, cuz I’d like to be in a relationship with you.”  
“I would like that Chris” Tom answered with a wide grin.  
“Good. And don’t worry about Elsa; she’s not exactly my type.” Chris leaned in and rubbed his crotch against Tom’s, whispering in his ear, “If you know what I mean.”  
Tom slid his hand down to Chris’s semi-hard cock. “I think I do.”  
The last month of camp was in progress, and Chris was enjoying every minute of it. He got to hang out by the water all day, and at night he got to fool around with his adorable boyfriend. They had been discussing what they were going to do after the summer. Neither wanted the relationship to end, and they discovered that their colleges were only about 45 minutes away from each other. Chris thought it was a reasonable drive, especially since the reward would be getting to see Tom. Everything seemed perfect, but something was weighing down on Chris’s mind. He really wanted to have sex with Tom. Chris had lost his virginity a few years ago to a girl, something he had not regretted until he began to date Tom. Tom on the other hand was a virgin, which drove Chris crazy with want. Tom was perfect and untouched, and Chris wanted to make Tom his. But it wasn’t just about having sex; Chris wanted to be as close to Tom as he possibly could. He wanted to show Tom how much he cared for him, in the most intimate way he knew how. Tom was always good with words, but Chris was more of a physical person.  
Chris wasn’t even sure how to bring up the subject with Tom. They were usually pretty comfortable with one another, but this was an entirely different matter. He didn’t want to pressure Tom, but he also really didn’t want him to say no.  
Tom and Chris were laying on Tom’s bed. Toms face was tucked at the crook of Chris’s neck, breathing in everything that was Chris. Chris was biting his bottom lip trying to think of how to bring up the subject of him and Tom having sex.  
“You know, I’m so glad I met you” Chris started off.  
“Me too” Tom cooed into his neck.  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you” shit he started it now.  
“What?”  
“Umm, well it was an idea about us, you know I really like you” Chris wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.  
“I know Chris. What is it?”  
“Do you want to have sex with me?” Chris gasped after he spoke. He couldn’t believe how tactless he was, it just sort of slipped out. Tom lifted himself on his elbows and looked into Chris’s eyes. Chris couldn’t read Tom’s face, something that made him incredibly nervous. Usually his boyfriend was an open book.  
“You know, forget I asked I’m so-“  
“Yes, I do” Tom whispered, cutting Chris off.  
“Really? You don’t have to, I’m not trying to pressure you or anything…I just really care about you and-“  
“I care about you too. And I really want to…I’m a little scared, but I really want to because it’s with you.”  
Chris could feel a great weight being lifted off his chest. The idea that someone as special as Tom wanted to give his virginity to Chris made him feel amazing.   
“When should we do this?” Chris asked.  
“Well, the campers go home in a week, and we stay an extra day to help clean up and close down the camp. How about the night when all the campers are away?” Tom reasoned.  
“That sounds good” Chris was trying to fight the nervous feeling that came over him now that it was official. He wasn’t scared of having sex, he had done it before. But the idea of making love to someone he truly cared about filled him up with emotions he had never felt before.  
“Well we should get to bed” Tom stated awkwardly.  
“Yeah” Chris absentmindedly answered.  
“Goodnight darling.”  
“Goodnight.”

The last week went by far too quickly for Tom. He had been obsessing over the idea of having sex with Chris for the entire week, and as the big day approached he could feel himself getting more and more nervous. He had always thought of sex as a thing to be experienced in marriage, but Chris made him view things differently. But why? Was it because deep down he knew the truth that he was afraid to say out loud? He loved Chris. And not the kind of love that teenage couples often experience. He felt a true connection to Chris; a bond far deeper than physical attraction and infatuation. He would do anything for Chris, and often found that he cared more about Chris than himself; a strange, mature feeling for Tom. But he had no idea if Chris felt the same way. He knew that Chris cared about him, but he wasn’t sure how deeply his affections ran.   
Tom pondered this as he walked back to the cabin. Chris had left dinner early for some reason, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts. Tonight was the night, and Tom could feel his chest constricting and the adrenaline coursing through his entire body. Tom carefully opened the door and walked inside. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.  
The room was filled with a dozen or so candles, each a little beacon in the otherwise dark room. The two beds had been pushed together, making it about the size of a queen. But what really caught Tom’s attention was the young man standing in the middle of the room, holding a single red rose. Chris was shirtless, his deep muscles faintly illumined by the candles. He was barefoot, but wore faded jeans that gently hung at his hips.   
Chris slowly walked over to Tom and placed his hands on either side of Tom’s face. He pushed Tom’s body against the door and leaned in for a slow, sensuous kiss. His lips working and molding around Tom’s. He slid his tongue into Tom’s mouth and explored every space. When he pulled back, Tom’s breaths were shallow and quick.  
“Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service” Chris whispered as he placed a kiss on Tom’s nose.  
“Chris?” Tom began, but he was cut off by a quick kiss to the lips.  
“You have witchcraft in your lips” Chris spoke after the kiss. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Tom’s jaw. “For where thou art, there is the world itself, And where thou art not, desolation” A kiss on Tom’s neck. “I would not wish any companion in the world but you.” Chris gently raised Tom’s shirt and placed a kiss on his chest. “Have I caught thee, my heavenly jewel? Why, now let me die, for I have lived long enough.” Chris whispered as he held Tom’s face in his hands. Tom gazed back at him.  
“Y-you learned Shakespeare…for me?” Tom questioned.  
“I know it’s kind of cliché and sappy, but I thought you would like it.”  
“Oh Chris!” Tom choked out as he crashed his mouth into Chris’s. Tom’s hands explored hungrily along Chris’s half naked body, feeling his hard muscles covered by smooth skin. Chris groped at Tom’s rear and eagerly pulled his jeans and boxers down. Tom gingerly stepped out of them and let his hands trace down to the button on Chris’s jeans. He seductively unbuttoned and unzipped them. He slowly pulled down the jeans, leaving kisses down Chris’s now exposed body. Chris was already hard, his impressive length ready for Tom. Tom stood up to meet Chris’s eyes.  
“Are you ready?” Chris whispered.  
Tom gazed at the young man before him, “Of course.”  
Chris grabbed Tom’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and led him over to the bed. Tom lay down as Chris straddled him. Chris began to move his erection against Tom’s, the sudden movement causing Tom to emit a small gasp of pleasure. Tom quickly grinded his hips trying to get as much friction on Chris’s cock as he could. “Whoa, wait” Chris started, “If we keep doing this I’m gonna come too soon” he chuckled.  
“Right” Tom managed through heavy breaths.   
Chris reached for something under the bed and brought it up to where Tom could see it. It was a bottle of lube that Chris squeezed over his fingers. “Here we go” he said softly.  
He circled his index finger around Tom’s hole. The sensation was foreign to Tom, but pleasurable. Chris put a single finger in, but Tom’s body clenched, rejecting it.   
“You have to relax babe” Chris urged.  
Tom could only nod his head. It hurt so badly and the stretch was almost unbearable. But he didn’t want to stop, because he knew for some reason, through the pain, it felt so good. He tried to relax his body and gripped at the sheets on the bed. Chris began to slide his finger in and out with more ease and began to add a second and a third.  
“I think you’re ready” Chris breathed, his breath raspy. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was nervous. This wasn’t some drunken shag with a sorority girl. He was taking the virginity of someone he truly cared about.  
“I think so” Tom agreed. “How do you want me?”  
“I think the way you are, I want to be able to see you” for some reason saying this made Chris embarrassed. Tom gave him a genuine smile and a nod. Chris lifted Tom’s long, smooth legs over his shoulders. He positioned his cock right at Tom’s hole. “Ready babe?” he whispered.  
“Yes, darling” was Tom’s reply.  
Chris pushed his erection into Tom’s now slick hole. “Holy fuck!” Tom yelped.  
Chris stopped suddenly. “Should I stop?”  
“Don’t you dare” Tom managed through gritted teeth.   
Chris slowly sunk in further, he drew back out and began the process again as gently as he could. He could hear gasps and moans from Tom. Tom was so tight around Chris that Chris had to focus to not come too soon. But Tom felt so good around him, almost like he was made for Chris. They got onto a steady rhythm; both of them were sweating and groaning.  
“Harder” Tom gasped.  
“You sure?” Chris asked concerned.  
“Yes Chris, just fuck me! I want to feel you!”   
Chris was overcome by Tom’s passion, a moan emitting from deep in his throat. He slammed into Tom, causing the other man to scream his name. He slammed in again and was pretty sure he found Tom’s prostate. “Fuck” Chris hissed through clenched teeth. He was on the brink now.  
Tom didn’t know how much longer he could last. Chris felt so good, and his balls had swelled so much he was sure he would explode. “Cum for me baby” Chris urged.  
Tom couldn’t control it, Chris’s command pushed him over the edge. He completely let go and yelled, Chris’s name on his lips. His cum went all over his chest and belly but he didn’t care. He was a being of pure pleasure; pure carnal energy. Chris watched as Tom oragasmed. He was so beautiful, so unguarded. Chris went over the edge right after Tom yelling loudly. He held himself up just enough to pull out before collapsing onto Tom’s chest. Both of them were breathing heavily, unable to do anything else.   
“Wow” Tom gasped.  
“Wow” Chris agreed. He reached over to the nightstand and got some tissues. He gently cleaned Tom up and they both slipped under the covers. Tom rested his head in the crook of Chris’s neck and intertwined his legs in with Chris’s. Chris looked over and saw that Tom’s eyes were closed; he figured he was already asleep. Chris gently stroked Tom’s curls and gave him a quick kiss to his forehead. The decided to say what he had been too afraid to say to Tom’s face for the past few weeks.  
“I think I love you” Chris whispered into Tom’s hair. He leaned over to turn out the lights and gently settled back in next to Tom. He loved feeling the warm body against him. He closed his eyes and began to drift off; he had never felt so content. Just before he slipped into sleep he heard a soft whisper.  
“I love you too darling”   
Chris felt Tom nuzzle deeper into him, and both fell asleep with smiles on their lips and love in their hearts.


End file.
